


Midnight Confessions

by WillowLong



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: First Time, High School, M/M, Sibling Incest, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowLong/pseuds/WillowLong
Summary: Stan and Ford have a baby.





	Midnight Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This id a real work in progress. I wrote it 2 years ago and never posted it. If people want me to continue, I will but I've been doing more on my Stan/Fidds story.

Stanley and Stanford Pines sat together on the bench outside of the metal doorway, palms sweating and a delicious combination of fear and excitement coursing through their veins. Well, through Stan’s veins. Ford was only there because he had no other choice. Still, he was happy his brother was excited for this moment. One of them should be. He smiled meekly, watching the impatient bouncing of the younger twin’s knee, starting to get annoyed with the constant tapping. 

“Stanley, will you quit your fidgeting?” He placed a six-fingered hand on his brother’s upper thigh and pressed down to try and hold his leg from bouncing back up again. 

“I’m sorry, Sixer. I’m just, you know. Excited.” Stan lay one of his own large hands atop of his brother’s and squeezed, a strained smile spreading across his face, pulling Ford’s hand up and down his leg in a mock gesture of comfort. It was meant to be a joke and to Stan, it was. But Ford felt his face heat and cleared his throat, looking quickly away from his brother and down the hall. Stanford’s hand left his brother’s and went to his glasses, pointlessly adjusting them.

They both jumped when a loud wail echoed from the room they were waiting outside, followed by the unmistakable sound of a fussing baby. 

“I can’t believe this is finally happening.” Stanley smiled wide, leaning into his brother and bumping his shoulder against his own. Stanford wasn’t sharing in his brother’s excitement. 

“I can. Why did it have to be now? I had so much I was going to do, Stan. I was going to work on that particle accelerator. How cool would that have been? And the Hendricks have been hearing noises in their basement. I wanted to go and check it out.” Ford leaned into his brother and sighed. “I don’t even have a name picked out.” 

Stan couldn’t contain his excitement, bouncing his feet and squirming in his seat, once again grabbing his brother’s hand and squeezing it tight. “That’s fine, Sixer. I’ve got a bunch. I wonder if it’s a boy or a girl. I really like Sherry. You know. Like that Frankie Valli song? Oh! And Frankie. Maybe Abigail and I can call her Abby.” 

“Stanley, calm down.” Ford sat up and tried prying his hand from Stan’s grip. Stan only pulled him back and Ford had to hold back a childish giggle, embarrassed at the way his brother could drag those sounds out of him like they were seven years old.

“Ford, I’ve been waiting all year for this!” He knew he wasn’t supposed to be excited for this but he didn’t really care. Everyone else could go fuck themselves. 

“Stanley.” Ford giggled at his twin’s excitement despite his own irritation at what he could only view as an inconvenience. He really did love seeing his brother smiling and he was the only person in the world who knew this side of his muscled bound, testosterone filled twin. The side that was nearly squealing at the thought of baby names.

“Pines?” An older woman holding a clipboard emerged from the room they had been waiting outside and Stanley shot to his feet like the bench they were sitting on had suddenly caught fire. He thankfully released his twin’s hand before he dislocated his wrist from his abrupt upward jolt and was at the door before Ford even had a chance to stand. 

“That’s us!” Stan shifted on his feet and Ford sauntered over to his brother’s side. “So what do we get?”

The woman suppressed a giggle at the glowing excitement on Stanley’s face. Ford smiled and shrugged his shoulders at her look the clearly said “Why in god’s name is he so excited?”. “Well, I’m not sure. Head on in and you’ll receive all of the information you need. You two can go in together since I’m assuming you’ll be going to the same home?” 

“Yes, ma’am!” Stan didn’t waste another second, easing around the woman with his brother following close behind him. They glanced around the room, spying the stacks of egg cartons lining the wall along the whiteboard. Little ribbons tied to the front of the cartons signified the gender of the “baby” inside and Stan secretly had his fingers crossed for a girl. 

“Alright. Pines twins. You two are going to be in for one heck of a weekend. Have either of you ever even held a baby?” Stan scoffed at his science teacher’s snide remark. 

“We have a baby brother. I live with the real thing, Mr. Smith.” Ford scooted closer to his brother, elbowing him but smiling nonetheless. 

Stan was so damn excited for this that he couldn’t sleep for the past two days, laying in bed and talking to Ford until at least midnight each night over names and clothes and how he was going to trick people at the store into thinking it was a real baby and he really was it’s daddy. He knew it wouldn’t be too hard. Stanley pines was a world-class conman even at sixteen. Construction paper and glue bottles littered their bedroom floor, marking the hours he had spent making little outfits for his egg baby. He’d taken the liberty of making his niece/nephew’s outfit’s too, conspicuously trying to make outfits that matched. He really didn’t want a niece or nephew but it would be pretty cool to have twins. 

He found himself laying in bed long after his brother had fallen asleep, mind drifting to places it DEFINITELY shouldn’t be heading. Allowing himself to imagine everything he knew this weekend wasn’t going to be was a mistake from the beginning and he knew it, yet he did it anyway because Stan Pines wasn’t one to leave well enough alone. The more he thought about it, the more his body wanted to curl in on itself and wither away like the hopes he had of living a normal life. 

Stan held tight onto his brother’s hand outside of their health class, heart thumping in his chest. He wanted to wrap his smaller brother in his arms and cuddle up as close as the bench would allow to try and strangle the enlivened butterflies that were threatening to burst from his stomach. If he were at home, he would have. He never really worried about boundaries with Ford. It just...wasn’t something that existed with them. The older he got, the more he realized that was a problem. It’s not like this was a new revelation for him. He’d had these fucked up thoughts about his brother since they started high school two years ago.

It all started as a stupid dream. He was at football practice and for some reason his brain said “Hey, wouldn’t it be awesome if your twin brother were naked in the locker room shower and absolutely HAD to suck your dick?” The next morning he woke up to Ford standing naked, dripping wet from the shower next to his station on the top bunk of their bed. The asshole just turned and started talking to him, butt-ass naked like it was no big deal. Which, really, it wasn’t anything they didn’t do every day. Nowadays he didn’t dream of his brother on his knees in the shower.

“Well then let’s get this show on the road. Stanford, this is your baby. It is a male. It’s been measured and weighed so if you break it, I’ll know if it’s been replaced. Both of you, is that clear?”

“As crystal.” ‘Girl, girl, girl, girl…’

“And here’s your baby. Female and the same thing with measurements.” ‘Fuck, yeah!’

Ford smiled wide, his brother’s grin going straight to his chest and burying itself deep like a parasitic worm, clutching his heart and making him want to laugh to relieve the pressure. He had always loved his brother and never once questioned the feeling of wanting to hold him close at night. Or to crawl into the shower with him on hot days when they knew they weren’t supposed to waste the water cooling off but they did it anyways, sharing the shower so they didn’t piss off their parents. It wasn’t until their last year of middle school did Ford realize these weren’t normal feelings of brotherly love, waking up more than once with sticky sheets and fleeting memories of his brother naked in his bed. Every day it became harder to control his urge to pull Stan in closer when they hugged or grind his hips into Stan’s ass when they fell asleep on the same bunk. It had gotten to the point where he only held Stan’s hand when he was absolutely positive he wouldn’t notice his palms sweating and that wasn’t very often.

“These are the ‘birth certificates’. Fill out the information. Name, date of birth, place of birth and put them on my desk.” Stan grabbed the paper and scribbled out a name.

‘Stephanie Fordelle Pines’  
Date of Birth: 10-13-74  
Glass Shard Beach, NJ 

Ford watched as his brother filled out the slip of paper. ‘Fordelle’. It wasn’t that weird for Stan to have named his kid after him. They were brothers after all and parents did that sort of thing every day. Hell, his middle name was his dad’s and yet something about it made Ford’s heart flutter in his chest. Quickly reaching over, he grabbed a pen and filled out his own certificate. 

‘Stanley Alexander Pines II’  
Date of Birth: 10-13-74  
Glass Shard Beach, NJ

Stan chuckled when he caught sight of Ford’s paper.

“Couldn't think of anything, nerd?” 

Ford blushed and looked away. “He looks just like you.”

Stan feigned being hit in the chest, face twisting painfully. “Stanford, such cruelty! Don't insult you child like that!” 

They handed in their papers and made their way out the door. “I’m not insulting him. You're both perfectly imperfect.” Not quite realizing what he had said, he continued walking failing to notice his brother stopped a few strides behind him. 

“Woah. That's actually really nice, Sixer.” Stan jogged to catch up to his twin, pushing through the double doors of the school.


End file.
